Lost in His Eyes
by TheBigO15
Summary: This is a One Direction fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm posting this I already pretty much have the story done and I want everyone to give a big hand to LJOhello for all the help and making me post it. This is pretty much all I have to say except for I sadly don't own one direction, Eleanor or Danielle.:( lol okay so on with the story if you like it Yay! If you don't then you can tell me or just stop reading so ya Nooo. ONWARD!**

It was normal, a normal day. Well, at least as normal and normal as a day in my life could get…Lanny was sitting on the floor next to her bed while I sat on the bed with a box of cookies. Recently she had discovered that Harry Styles had a girl-friend. I giggle a little as she sobbed hugging her iPod and mumbling something about how "she wasn't pretty". I assumed she was talking about Harry's girlfriend. Now I knew she wouldn't ever send hate so I ignored it, or maybe because last time I said anything she bit me.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Oh no." I gasp as I stare at my iPod.

"Vas happenin? Lanny says rolling over to me.

"Nothing. I just…" I look around the room trying to think of something and my eyes flash with a idea. "I have a poster that you don't." I say quickly hoping she wouldn't see straight through me but just in case I clicked the home button.

"Yeah right. I have every poster. Also you weren't looking at the wall. Now give me the iPod Mac. I shake my head a little and cower. She reaches over and grabs the iPod but I don't let go. Then she leaned over and bit me. I screamed in shock as she snatches my ipod away. I had succeeded in locking it but you no, that won't help much.

"You silly head I no your password." She states. I lunge at her on more time but she jumps away and then sits on me. "N…" I curse as she begins typing my password. "I…".

"Oh my god! Just type it! I was just trying to save you but go ahead."

"Fine. A. L. L." She finishes yelling my password to the world and I see her go to my history and click it. Then the article pops up. I close my eyes and sigh. She doesn't move so I take the iPod from her.

"Lanny-boo…" I say trying to make sure she doesn't hit me. Then everything falls apart. She starts screaming and crying and then she bit me one last time to let me no I sucked. "Thanks. For that. I love you too."

This is a day in the life of McKenna Farrell, a normal one that is.

"Mom!" I shout hanging over the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong girls?" Lanny's mom asks walking into the room. She has no reaction to the boxes of cookies scattered around the room. She didn't even think me hanging off the bed or Lanny crying was unusual.

"Lanny. You tell her. Its your news." I state plainly to her.

"No!" She looks up and throws a wet tissue and me. "I can't!" She yells in agony.

"Well I don't want to! There's no point!" I toss her a new box of Kleenex and she sniffles a thanks. "It's not like your going to die if you tell her."

"I might!" She yells. "You never no."

"OH MY GOD YOUR NOT GONNA…" I start to yell back.

"Girls if you don't tell me you're both going to die!" Lanny's mom yells at us in her mother voice.

We look at each other forming a silent agreement. Lanny grabs a snicker doodle and asks me, "Cinnamon or plain?"

"Cinnamon. Always." I state as she tosses the cookie in the air. It lands cinnamon up and I laugh. "Sorry babe." Lanny moans and rolls her eyes. Then she looks up at her mother.

"Mom. You may want to sit down for this." She says in all seriousness and I am already stifling giggles. As she explains the whole thing adding her own personal touch I am sitting here dying. Her mom is telling her it will all be okay and stroking her hair. After it was all over her mom left and I was gripping my sides trying to actually breathe. Then Lanny came up to me and glared. I scream as she pokes my side and I jerk away falling off the bed. Then I glare up at her and she screams and runs away. I hop up quickly and race after her. She was running towards the door so I picked up my speed.

"Ahh!" I suddenly scream as I see the door open. Lanny runs straight into the person and I trip over them and tumble in the mess of arms and legs. I begin laughing again and so do Lanny and the mystery person. I look up to see who it is and scream again. "Eleanor!"

"Well hello to you too" she replies laughing. Lanny's head snapped up and she lunged at Eleanor wrapping her arms around her smiling from ear to ear. "Nice to see I'm always welcome."

TIME SKIP

"Okay so I have news." Lanny and I lean forward in excitement and Eleanor giggles. "It's pretty big." She continues. "I-I have a new boyfriend." Lanny and I screamed and started jumping around. "Guys! I'm not finished yet!" She yells at us.

"Okay then Ely." We say sitting back down. "What's his name?" I ask.

"Well. That's the thing…" She says scratching her neck nervously.

**Okay, oka,y so that's the beginning I swear it gets better just bear with me.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I'm posting this I already pretty much have the story done and I want everyone to give a big hand to LJOhello for all the help and making me post it. This is pretty much all I have to say except for I sadly don't own one direction, Eleanor or Danielle.:( lol okay so on with the story if you like it Yay! If you don't then you can tell me or just stop reading so ya Nooo. ONWARD! (This is edited and reposted ) Thank you Lizzie!**

It was normal day. Well, at least as normal as a day in my life could get. I was sitting on the floor beside Lanny's bed, cross legged with a box of cookies. Lanny herself was spread out across the bed, hugging her pillow.

Recently, Lanny had discovered that Harry Styles had a girlfriend. I giggled a little as I watched her. She sobbed into her pillow, clutching her iPod, and mumbling something about how "she wasn't even pretty".

I assumed she was talking about Harry's girlfriend. Lanny wasn't the sort ever send hate, so I ignored it. I also didn't want to get my head bit off like last time.

(FLASHBACK)

"Oh no." I gasped as I stared at my iPod.

"Vas happenin? Lanny says rolling over the bed to me.

"Nothing. I just…" I looked around the room trying to think of something I could use as a cover up.

"I have a poster that you don't." I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't see straight through me. I clicked the home button just in case.

"Yeah right. I have every weren't even looking at the wall. Now give me the iPod, Mac."

I shook my head a little and cowered. She reached over and tried to grab the iPod, but I didn't let go. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. She had bit me. I screamed in shock as she snatched my ipod away. I had succeeded in locking it but you know, It didn't help much.

"You silly head I know your password." She stated. I lunged at her one more time but she jumped away and sat on me.

"N." She spoke aloud the first letter.

I cursed as she began typing my password.

"I…".

"Lanny! Just type it! Keep in mind that I was only trying to save you."

"Save me? What?" She asked, before yelling the rest of my password to the world.

I saw her go to my history and click it. The article popped up. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them again, she wasn't moving, so I took the device from her. She was frozen in that one spot, just staring at nothing.

"Lanny-boo…" I said, trying to make sure she didn't hit me.

Then she fell apart.

She started screaming and crying and then she bit me one last time to let me no I sucked.

"Thanks for that. I love you too." I said sarcastically as I rubbed the spot.

Yes, this was a normal day in the life of McKenna Farrell.

"Mom!" I shouted, hanging over the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong girls?" Lanny's mom asked, walking into the room. She didn't react to the boxes of cookies and tissues that were scattered around the room. She didn't even blink at me hanging off the bed or Lanny being a crying mess.

"Lanny, you tell her. Its your news." I stated plainly.

"No!" She looked up and threw a wet tissue at me. "I can't!"

"Well I don't want to! There's no point!" I tossed her a new box of Kleenex and she sniffled a thanks. "It's not like you're going to die if you tell her."

"I might!" She yelled. "You never know."

"Stop being dramatic! You're not going to-" I started to yell back.

"Girls if you don't tell me you're both going to die!" Lanny's mom interrupted in her mother voice.

We looked at each other, forming a silent agreement. Lanny grabbed a snicker doodle and asks me, "Cinnamon or plain?"

"Cinnamon. Always." I stated as she tossed the cookie in the air. It lands cinnamon up and I laugh. "Sorry babe."

Lanny moaned and rolled her eyes. She looked back up at her mom.

"Mom. You may want to sit down for this." She said in all seriousness. I tried to keep my giggles quiet.

As she explained the whole thing, adding her own personal touch, I sat there dying. Her mom was stroking her hair, and telling her it would all be okay.

After it was over, her mom left. I was gripping my sides, trying to actually breathe. Lanny came up to me and glared. I screamed as she poked my side and jerked, away falling off the bed. I glared back up at her causing her to scream and run away.

I hopped up quickly and raced after her. She was running towards the door so I picked up my speed.

"Ahh!" I suddenly screamed as I see the door open. Lanny runs straight into the person standing there. I tripped over the pair of them and tumbled in the mess of arms and legs. I began laughing again and the other two followed.  
I didn't yet know who had joined Lanny and I, so I calmed myself and looked up.

"Eleanor!" I screamed.

"Well hello to you too" she replied, laughing.

Lanny's head snapped up and she lunged at Eleanor, wrapping her arms around, and her smiling from ear to ear.

"Nice to see I'm always welcome."

TIME SKIP

"Okay so I have news, and it's pretty big." Lanny and I leaned forward in anticipation and Eleanor laughed.

We were sitting on Lanny's bed, tons of food surrounding us, and a music playing in the background.

"Well, what is it then?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I-I have a new boyfriend." Our jaws dropped before Lanny and I screamed, and started jumping around.

"Guys! I'm not finished yet!" She interrupted.

"Okay then Ele." We said, sitting back down. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Well, that's the thing…" She said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

**Okay, okay so that's the beginning I swear it gets better just bear with me.:) And Now the beginning is a little better because my love Lizzie. Thanks a million girl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I don't know if you guys liked the last chapter but I will continue anyways because there was a good amount of views in the hour I posted left and came back so here we go.:) You are all lovely. This is now the edited version:)**

"He's, uh, Louis Tomlinson!" She screamed.

Lanny and I started screaming too. I was flipping out, jumping around the room. It was like a third of my dream had come true.

We fangirled around the room for probably half an hour, until our screams were no longer audible and our legs couldn't support our weight any more. We collapsed on top of each other cheeks stiff from smiling.

"Okay. I'm hungry after all that yelling." I stated to my friends.

"Of course you are princess." Eleanor mocked me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled.

"Now the real reason I came here…"

"There's more?." I looked over to Lanny because she took the words right out of my mouth.

"Okay, so… I'm confused." I started.

"Aren't you always?" Lanny said under her breath. I sent her a quick glare.

"You mean to tell us that you came over and told us you're dating THE Louis Tomlinson, but then that's not the main reason you came? Were you not even going to tell us about Louis?" I asked, bringing tears to my eyes effortlessly.

Yes, I was an actress.

I looked at Lanny to see if she was going to go along with it, but felt a light pain in my cheek instead. I smiled even though she had just slapped me and we laughed.

"But seriously guys stop being all cute and funny so I can tell you." I put my head in her lap and looked up at her.

"Go on." I say batting my eyes. We had one more good laugh before she decided to tell us.

"So Lou wants to get to know me better during his time off, so I am going to see him and the boys for two weeks!" She yells the last part out of excitement.

"Also," I groan. "It get's better."

"Can't! Take! It! Too much! Good news!" With every word I would lightly hit my forehead.

The next thing I knew Lanny had shoved me onto the floor.

"I'm okay!" I called, stretching my hand out and climbing back on the bed. They just rolled their eyes at me.

I crawled back to Eleanor, pleased with myself, and motioned for her to continue.

"Go on Ele, what is it?" Lanny agreed with me, before coming over and plonking herself on my lap.

I tried to protest, but she just put her hand over my mouth. I snuck my tongue out and licked her hand.

"Eww!" She yelled. "You sicko! Geez." She said, wiping her hand on her sleeve.

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned, motioning between us.

"Yes, now shut up." I rolled my eyes, but smiled at Eleanor as she just watched out antics.

"Okay so I'm going for two weeks…" She started again, placing her hand over each of out mouths so we wouldn't interrupt, "And… pack you bags cause you're going with me!" She yelled gleefully.

Lanny and I were frozen for a few seconds, before she dragged me off the bed and we started screaming.

We kept going while Eleanor just rolled her eyes at us. Suddenly Lanny stopped.

"Wait." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't have any clothes in which I can wear in front of One Direction!" She gasped. Oh Lanny. Only her.

I face palmed while Eleanor screamed, "Shopping trip!"

Lanny grabed her purse and they run out to the car together. I groaned before trudging after them.

This was going to be a ton of fun.

**Okay so you like? Yes? No? just saying now when they actually meet one direction it starts to get better. Anyways… If anyone feels like reviewing then Yay! Hope I get to here from you guys:) Again THANK YOU to Lizzie:):)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am dedicating this chapter to TheChuckTaylorsGirl. She was the first and only reviewer so far and it was a brilLiam review that made my day. With no more delay though… Here's the next chapter!**

"Where shall we go first love's"

"Lanny. Are you really asking me?" She glances at me and nods.

"Right so, El what do you think?" Okay now don't get me wrong shopping is okay. Your probably thinking, yeah. Duh. What girl doesn't enjoy shopping? But I am the girl. The only reason shopping is okay is because I get to go with my friends so I go willingly and try not to be too grouchy. I have never liked shopping or fashion, Lanny takes care of me and makes sure I don't wear something to… me. If I had a choice I would be strutting my stuff in track pants, Toms and a T-shirt everyday even though it looks terribly weird. Anyways there is my sob story so I guess I will continue.

"Mac!"

"Huh?" I look up realizing that Lanny was trying to get my attention.

"Common we are at the mall for a reason and its not to stand here like a bunch of idiots." I nod and follow them away glancing back at the food court as we walk by.

-TIME SKIP-

We walk out of Hollister Lanny and El both holding bags, me following behind still bored out of my mind. I had to try on the whole store before we could leave and I still didn't get anything but I'm sure Lanny will pull her magic act she thinks I don't know about and buy some clothes for me. Then she will sneak them in my drawers and I will eventually end up wearing them just to make her happy.

We continued through the mall stopping at other stores like American eagle and buckle, pretty much where ever Lanny and El decided to stop until I looked ahead and saw a store. I grabbed Lanny's hand and pulled her to the shoe store running at top speed.

"Why are we here?" Lanny asked.

I was shocked. "Lanny have you seriously forgotten?" I was hurt she didn't remember our old tradition.

"Remember what Mac? Were at a… shoe store." She finishes slowly. I could see her mind trying to figure it out but I couldn't wait anymore and just told her.

"Razzels!"

"Oh my gosh! We haven't done this in forever!" You see there is one place a girl can get these amazing hard candy's that turn into gum and it was at the shoe store. We used to run too the shoe store every time we arrived at the mall and buy a bag full. It was never hard because a packet was only 10 cents.

Lanny and I run laughing to the counter and throw a couple of handfuls down and purchase them. "Okay hold on" I say running back towards the converse. I already have a millli0on pairs but these ones I really wanted. I find the right size and run back to the front. I place the shoes on the counter smiling.

The lady at the register laughs at us and I grin even bigger. "One can not have enough razzels or converse." I state happily. She places the shoes in a bag and hands them to me.

"I suppose so. Now you girls have a great day! But don't get sick!"

"Okay!" we reply running out of the store.

"Time to finish up!" Lanny says with joy.

"Um. No we may not leave without a trip to the food court." She looks at me and smiles. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy. You no the rules" I tell her with a laugh. "Common El!" I yell skipping away. This is it. Almost time to go home so we can pack to meet One Direction! 2 Days!

**If you haven't noticed these are short chapters. I didn't mean to do that but I wrote it in a notebook first and so I thought, Hey 5 Pages in here should be long enough. Wrong. Anyways, Leave a review? For me? **


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend MahhBabyNialler:) Go Read her story and help her with her…Dilemma… I won't tell you what it is if you want to no then go read her story! I love you all and here is another update, As promised. Blares One Direction* Lets do this! (Haha Tour DVD) hehe Also I just got a review saying this is not allowed and im sorry to say that I am leaving it up because there are a million other stories just like it. If you really have a problem I will say again… DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION, ELEANOR OR DANIELLE. Thank you.**

"I can't believe you didn't no what razzels were El!"

"Yeah, I didn't have friends like you when I was a kid," You see Eleanor was 4 Years older than us and when she was our age she was more like a big sister too us them our friend. We didn't do as much stuff together back then.

"Well at least you no now." I say ripping another package open and giggling.

"Of course! How could I have continued my life without razzels!" Eleanor teases. We are sprawled out in Lanny's bedroom getting ready for bad as we had previously decided it would be best for us to spend the night together since our flight was early in the morning. Our flight was at 6:30 AM so we had to get up early. It was already 11 o'clock so Eleanor being the oldest decided it was time for us to go to bed.

I lay next to Lanny in her bed staring at the ceiling. I laughed a little as I remembered our conversation the first time I had ever slept in this spot…

"You can sleep there but don't be surprised if you wake up with a pillow on your face."

"Oh okay Lanny. So what your saying is, I may suffocate you in your sleep but its no problem?"

"Yeah pretty much." She said seriously.

"Okay." I nod and continue, "I'm okay with that." We smile and burst out laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK (just saying)

My eyes are heavy and I am tired enough to sleep a year. I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow though! I mean its like Christmas eve. I look over at the clock. Okay never mind I take it back I can't stop thinking about today, it's already 4 AM. Ugh. The others had been asleep ever since they laid down and I saw no point in trying to fall asleep because that what I had been doing this whole time. I sigh and roll of the edge of the bed stepping over Eleanor and walking across the hallway to the bathroom. I guess I should just get ready now then I can wake the girls up later.

I closed the door softly and turned the water on grabbing a towel out of the cupboard. I slid my clothes of and stepped into the shower letting the warm water flow over me. If I stayed like that for much longer I feared I would fall asleep so I washed up and slipped out drying off with my towel and wrapping it around me. I opened the door letting the steam seep out of the bathroom creeping back careful not to wake Lanny's parents or little sister.

The clock read 4:45 and if I knew my girls they would need sometime too get around so I woke them up. They trudged around getting ready as I sat on the bed brushing my long dirty blonde hair. I looked into the mirror in front of me observing the bags under my blue gray eyes. I sighed and threw my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed the out-fit Lanny had laid out for me. I didn't pay much attention but I don't think I recognized it so I assumed it came from the recent shopping trip.

I walked over to the mirror again looking at myself. I was wearing pair of rolled up skinny jeans and a floral tank. A Navy cardigan brought out the blue in the floral pattern and matched the color of my TOMS nicely. Not bad, I thought. I grabbed a thick navy t-shirt headband and pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin.

I sat down by the window staring out at the road. It must have rained last night because the grass was wet and there was mosquitoes flying everywhere… I don't know how I missed that. I felt a arm wrap around me and I just keep staring. "You okay Hun?" I here Eleanor ask.

"Yeah, just tired. Is it that noticeable" I say with a quiet chuckle.

"Is that all macaroni?" She presses. I smile at the old nickname she gave me.

"Yessum. Just tired. I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Aww. Poor baby." She teases grabbing my head and pulling it to her chest. She begins hugging me and stroking my hair so I can't help but smile into her shoulder.

"Guy's, times up." Lanny says sleepily as she walks in with her bag. She's wearing a light purple skirt with a white tank top and cover-up. She had sparkles around her eyes and light blue eye shadow making her brown eyes pop. I look down to her feet and smirk.

"You better not do anything to those shoes or I may have to kill you." I say walking over to her. Shes wearing my new blue converse, but they look great so I don't take them. El and I stand up and grab our luggage following Lanny out to the car. We close the door and throw our stuff in the trunk. I slide into the passenger seat and Lanny slides into the back. My head is resting against the cold window and my eyes were closed as I felt Eleanor start the car.

"Go to sleep Macaroni." Eleanor pats my leg and we back out of the driveway.

TIME SKIP WEEEEEEE!

"Wake up love we are at the airport."

"Are you sure?" I moan.

"Yeha baby. I'm pretty sure this is a airport." Lanny replys giggling. I felt like I slept for no more than a minute.

TIME SKIP AGAIN

We sit in our seats on the plane as we take off. El is on my right and Lanny on my left. I lean my head on Lannys shoulder and she wraps her arm around my kissing my head. I make a funny face and she laughs. I fell asleep with her hand rubbing my arm and soft voices having conversations around me. I have never felt so tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Ladedadeda anyways hope ya'll like this chapter because I do… or maybe it's the next one…. (Haha see what I did there I'm just teasing ya'll because I no what happens in the next chapter) Mwhaha love you all!:) **

(Eleanor POV)

Lanny and Mac were both sleeping. I felt so bad for McKenna, she was so tired. She slept the whole plane ride so far but not very well. She has woke up countless time and its so sad. I pull out my phone to change our planes a bit until my girls can get some sleep.

To: Louis

Is ti okay if we meet up tomm? I gotta get some sleep in these girls xx

I want to see Lou really bad but I think we should go to the hotel fist so they don't meet Lanny while she's tired or frankly, I don't want them to meet Mac because I'm am surprised she hasn't already exploded. She's a real grouch when you wake her up. I feel a buzz and look down at my phone, one new message: Louis.

Course love. You get some sleep to! See you tomorrow. Xxx

I smile still in disbelief as to how he is my boyfriend.

(McKenna POV)

I was woken by a slight shake, I was less tired but I didn't sleep that well being in a seat and all. I couldn't wait to fall into a bed and be taken away by sleep. I grab my carry on and look over to Eleanor ad Lanny who were doing the same. We walked off the plane in sweats and droopy eyes. The lights in the airport were blinding. I squinted into them and looked for a sign to direct us to baggage pick up.

Eleanor must have spotted it because she started to walk away. Lanny came up behind me and linked her arm through mine as we followed Eleanor.

I vaguely remember the rest. I was so tired I could barley pay attention. We got a taxi and ended up at a hotel. We had one of the nicest rooms there that was big and spacious. There were tree bedrooms in it but none of us cared we all trudged to one room and threw our bags down. I changed into a random t- shirt that was in my bag and left my track pants on. I lay down in the middle of the bed and I don't think my head hit the pillow before I was pulled into a deep sleep.

**Okay guys. Short chapter but I had to get it done tonight so you had something. Not much happens but the next chapter they meet the boys! Yay! And it will be pretty long if I recall right. I love you all soo leave a review? If you all review I will post the chapter quick but if ya don't… who knows how long it could take. *Walks away whistling casually* ;) Mwhahah!... again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dun Dun Dun here it is. I hope you like it:) I made it pretty long but I can't make it any longer cause I need to write a chapter and insert it in between this one and the one I already wrote. Sorry guys:( Oh well, enjoy!**

I squint onto the sunlight sitting up slowly. Eleanor and Lanny were gone so I assumed they were in another room. I throw my hair up and put some red athletic shorts on. I leave whatever T-shirt I have on deciding to find the girls. I was no longer tired, just a little grumpy from having to wake up, as usual. I open the bedroom door and see El, Lanny and three boys sitting on couches. I stand there for a minute and they all look at me. I turn around and shut the door. Walking into the bathroom I turn the faucet on and splash cold water on my face. Liam, Louis and Niall were not in there. I was dreaming. I opened the door once again and… they were still there. Okay… weird.

Everyone was stifling giggles and looking at me. I knit my eyebrows together and trudged over to Lanny. I snuggled into her side as she chuckled. "Morning sunshine!" She yelled throwing her arms around me. I put my finger on her lips so she doesn't talk.

"Lanny-boo…. Is one direction really in our living room?"

"Nooooooo." She says shaking her head.

"I didn't think so." I said before getting cut off.

"Only Three fifths of one direction is in our living room." My eyes snap open as she leans down to whisper something in my ear. "Hun, you may wanna go change your shirt." I look down quickly. Oh crap. I race to the bed room stubbing my toe on the door.

"Ahh! Fudge pancakes! That wasn't there before!" I yell closing the door. I rip my shirt off and throw a different one on quickly. I stare at my other shirt. I didn't just wear that shirt out there. I re- read the writing a million times before nodding and walking back out. Yep, that's me. Future Mrs. Horan… the idiot. I sit back down at Lanny's side burring my head in her. "I'm so stupid!" I mumble. Then I scream.

"Wake up! We have company!" She yells tickling me till I fall off the couch onto the floor. I growl at her and immediately regret it.

"Ugh! Lanny get off me!" I cry in agony.

"Mac. Get off your butt and introduce yourself!" I flip over so she can't see my face but she grabs my hand instead. "Common sleeping beauty!" she grunts pulling my up.

"Fine. I'm going to change." I start to trudge away and look back at Lanny as she says something.

"Loose the attitude girl." I stick my tongue out at her and we both laugh. I shut the door and here laughs burst out from everyone in the room. Haha I'm good.

After changing I walk back out and look around. "Woah, when did all these people get here?" I walk over to the group and sigh. "I'm McKenna. Or Mac… what ever flips your waffle." You may think I'm weird but I say strange stuff like that, ALL THE TIME. Louis stands up first and I expect him to come over and shake my hand or something. Right? Not being weird there. He runs over to me and picks me up spinning me around. "Louis Tomlinson! Put me down" I yell at him. He obliges and looks at em.

"Your cute." He says poking my cheek.

"You are too." I say them I slap him lightly on the cheek. "Don't call me cute." I turn around and there stands daddy direction.

"Hi, Liam." He says holding out his hand. I take it smiling.

"See Lou. This is normal." I say looking at him. He laughs shrugging,

"You still love me though? Don't you baby!" he yells.

"Oh course I do Lou-bear." I say hugging him. He smiles at what I called him and seems satisfied. He pulls me onto his lap and I sit there for a second. "Okay there's still another person I have to meet Lou. Don't hog me." I try to stand up and he doesn't let me. I lick his hand and he stands up screaming.

"Ahh! Poisoned!" He falls to the floor as I turn to meet the last person. I am face to face with beautiful blue eyes that I can't turn away from. They belonged to, non other than Niall Horan. My stomach exploded with butterflies and I suddenly felt shy. "Niall" He says with a goofy grin. I don't move because I don't think I can. Then the sharp pain on my arm pulled me out. I see Lanny walk away from the corner of my eye and look at her with thanks.

"McKenna." I stutter out with a half smile on my face. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Niall grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly, "Pleased to meet you."

"Can someone help me in the kitchen?" Lanny yells. Louis stands up dragging Eleanor with him. He playfully smacked Niall on the back of the head when he ran bye and I giggled. Niall drops my hand and sits down without his smile faltering and pats the cushion next to him. I get a feeling of deja vu when I realize that I can't move again. Then I'm shoved down landing on Niall's lap. "Sit down dummy" Lanny smirks sitting down on the floor.

I glare at her then remember where I'm at. "Oh my gosh." I stutter standing up. "I'm so sorry. I-I" I start to apologize again and he cuts me off.

"It's fine. Really." I sit down where he earlier wanted me to, my heart beating out of my chest. Niall's laugh was perfect.

"By the way. What time is it? And where are..."

"Harry and Zayn?" Niall finishes. "They weren't awake yet buts its 11."

"K then. Lanny m'dear. What's for breakfast?"

"Oh... Nothing. Just, Cinnamon rolls." She tells me casually.

"Yay!" I yell tackling her. She shoves me off while cracking up. I love cinnamon rolls. They are the best thing ever.

"I have to go check them though. So move, unless you want them delightfully burned of course" she jokes. "I don't trust Lou's cooking skills and frankly I no what Eleanor's are like" she mumbles under her breath.

I had finally got my energy back and I felt better. "Sooooo." I start to say but stop because of a knock on the door. I smile and tucked my head in somersaulting to the door. I stand up for my finish and open the door in a swift move. "Welcome to my humble abode!" I say. "Just kidding…. Its not mine. I skip over to the middle of the room leaving Harry and Zayn standing there smiling like idiots. Niall is rolling on the floor laughing and I look back to the door. "Come in…" I sweep my imaginary cape over me and run into the kitchen yelling, "If you dare!" I stop dead in my tracks as I smell a familiar scent. I turn around and see Lanny opening the oven. "Fooooood!" I yell running to her.

**Review! I love to here from you! *Flips hair casually* bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do:)**

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"I-I" I was so happy he asked I couldn't even answer. The boys were just leaving for the night and he had stopped me, "Of course I will silly" I finally reply kissing his cheek.

"Niall", Liam yells from the hallway.

"Pick you up in an hour?" I nod smiling and he lets go of my hand running to the open elevator. "Bye babe." He grins as the doors close I turn around and scream with joy. I was having a small party when Lanny and Eleanor run in asking what was wrong in frantic voices.

"Niall's picking me up in a hour… For a date!" I say happily.

"Oh my god!" Lanny shouts. It takes a second to realize she's freaking out. "What are you gonna wear!" She screeches.

"I don't know! That's your job!" I yell back.

"Aye Aye captain." Lanny salutes me and runs off to her room returning a second later with her purse.

"Wait…Where are you going?"

"To get you some decent clothing! I'll be back in 30!" Um… okay then.

"Your gonna have so much fun." Eleanor says smiling. I reply with a smile and skip off to the bathroom with her following close behind. I plug in the curling iron and get out a brush and some bobby pins. I was going to do my hair since I don't allow people to touch it. Eleanor continues talking to me as I finish and she claps happily when I finish. I pulled the top layer back into two braids that meet nicely in the back of my head with a clear ponytail and then I curled the rest in tight ringlets. My side bangs hung nicely freshly blow- dried to make them look better and I loved it. I reached for my hairspray bottle but am stopped by Eleanor. She grabs another one and sprays my head for me.

"Oh my god my hair is glittery!" Eleanor used a special hairspray to do that and she laughed at my reaction. We sat on the couch to start painting my nails after perfecting my hair. 20 minutes. She runs through the door breathing hard.

"I got it!" Lanny yells flinging the bag around. She pulled us back to the bedroom and did my makeup before shoving me into the bathroom to change. I had a pretty hair clip in now to replace my ponytail and light makeup. "Are you done yet!" She yells through the door.

"No! If I was I would be out there with you!" She moaned as I pulled the dress on. The dress was beautiful. It had a single shoulder strap connected to a tightly fitted teal torso. The strap had small fabric flowers on it making my dress a little younger. It fell just above my knee and made my eyes shine. I stepped out watching everyone's reaction. They looked at me like I was a queen then ran and hugged me. I laughed as I was handed a pair of nude colored wedges. I slipped them on admiring how they showed how tan I really was. Last but not least Lanny slipped a chunky black bracelet on my wrist making my outfit a little more fun.

Eleanor sprayed me with some of her perfume and I looked at the clock. Perfect timing. As if on cue There was a knock at the door and Eleanor races to it. I hear her tell Niall he looked handsome and I take a deep breath and walk out the door and into the living room.

(Niall POV)

I had a white polo on and my tan dress pants. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. This was the first date. What if I blow it? What if I… I am interrupted by the door of her room opening and I look up my jaw dropping and my heart stopping. I could feel my cheeks heat up as she walked over to me smiling shyly. She was beautiful! "I. You. You're beautiful!" Her dress hugged her in all the right places and even with the heels she was a inch shorter then me.

"You ready"

"Mmm" I reply dumbly. I snap out of it looking into her eyes. "Yes. Uh, let's go." I open the door for her and pull it closed following her. I lace my fingers with hers and smile. "You're gorgeous."

"Stop…" She starts but I silence her by placing my finger on her lips. I lean down and press my lips to hers not letting her finish.

(Mac POV)

The date was great and Niall was so sweet. We went out to eat them walked around London a while before heading back I don't remember my hand ever leaving his the whole night. The plan was, Niall was dropping me of and them heading home but I figured no one would be up anyways seeing as it was 2 in the morning. I pushed the button in the elevator turning around to be met my Niall's lips. He started to kiss my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair.

The elevator opened and my legs were wrapped around his wait my arms on his neck. I reached back with one hand pushing the door open as we stumbled in. He has holding me tight and so When I screamed and jumped back he was surprised and we fell over. My cheeks burned red as we stared awkwardly at the group in our living room.

"Getting hot and heavy. I like it." Louis says with a wink. Everyone burst out laughing and I buried my head in Niall's chest. "Oh god help us." I mumbled just loud enough for him to here.

**There we go! I'm finally done! You may think this is short but it's long for me. Sorry if that annoys ya'll. I hope you liked it and anyone who reviews gets a cookie. (well a virtual one) Haha. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am again! And I am thrilled all the feed back I have gotten from my viewers! I love you all and I will reward you with this new chapter:)**

The days passed by and we had more and more fun with the boys. Eleanor, Lanny and I became best friends with Danielle which made it even more exciting. We were her for four more days and we never wanted to leave.

(Eleanor POV)

"Today, we should have fun. Just us girls though."

"That's a great idea Lanny" I say excitedly. Then glancing over at Mac my expression drops a little. "What about…"

"I no. I no" Lanny assures me. She waves away my comment and I look at her confused. "Mac.." Oh. She did no.

"Yeah. That was uh, was what I was thinking."

"It's simple. We aren't going to ask. We are going to force." I start to ask a "but question" and Lanny continues cutting me off. "No buts. She will come anyways. After our plan was shared with Danni we figured it was time to tell the boys… excluding Niall of course.

(Liam POV)

Danielle was becoming great friends with the girls and I was so happy. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Louis, Niall and, big surprise, Mac. Don't get me wrong now. I love Mac I just meant that ever since they started dating they've been attached at the hip… or the lip if you ask me. "Liam! Lou! Come in here!" I look at Lou and shrug heading off to where Danni was calling us.

"Now don't you kids get bored with out us." Louis teases walking out with a wink. We get to the living room and are surprised to see everybody in there. I give them a strange look sitting down next to Harry and Zayn on the couch.

"Uh what's up guys?" I ask cautiously.

"We have a plan."

(Mac POV)

I was sitting with Niall in the kitchen or more on him since I was in his lap and he was staring at me. "You okay babe?"

"Mhmm" He mumbles. I giggle and poke his cheek playfully.

"Snap out of it Niall!" I say laughing.

"Oh sorry." He reply's blinking a few times.

"Watcha think we gonna do today?" I ask trying to start a conversation. I smile remembering the date he took me on and roll my eyes at how it ended.

"Not sure." He replies kissing my nose. I laugh again pressing my lips to his.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lou questions walking in and wiggling his eyebrows. I pull away quickly watching the boys follow Lou into the kitchen.

"I-er-No." I stutter blushing.

"Okay then my love." He claps his hands together and continues, "They want you." He points towards the living room and shivers.

"Oh no." I say laughing at him and widening my eyes. I stand up kissing Niall's cheek and I start to walk to the girls but I feel eyes staring at me. I turn around quickly. "Geez guys your giving me the chills. I feel like your staring into my soul." All the boys quickly avert there eyes and act as though nothing happened.

"Good luck." Louis says putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling evilly. I slap him lightly and he gasps. "Bye Lou-bear." I say walking out of the kitchen.

(Niall POV)

The boys were walking out of the kitchen as my thoughts began to drift away. Mac was in my lap hugging my neck and all I wanted to do was kiss her and tell her I love her. I wanted to take the piece of silver out of my pocket and give it to her. I have had it almost my whole life and I have been saving it for when I find the perfect girl. Mac is beautiful and funny. I knew she was special the first time I saw her. I starts to study her features, those eyes I can't look away from, the lips I could kiss all day, the…

"You okay babe?"

"Mhmm" I reply not really paying attention to what she was saying. She laughs and my insides melt. Then I finally come back to earth when she poked my cheek.

"Snap out of it Niall!" She says still laughing.

"Oh sorry." I reply lamely.

"Whatcha think were gonna do today?" She asks.

"Not sure." I say kissing her nose. She giggles again and I explode. She presses her lips to mine and I can feel her smile against my skin and I groan as she pulls away startled by Louis.

"Am I interrupting something?" I stop paying attention when they start talking to Mac until she moves to get up. I look over at her questioningly and she kisses my cheek and walks to the living room.

"Where's she going?" I ask sadly.

"To be kidnapped by her friends for a girls day. " Louis states plainly.

"What!"

"No Niall you don't get to go." Louis says in his best father voice. I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

"Hey, umm. Guys? You think you could maybe bring her back for a second before she leaves? I have um, something to give her."

**TADA! What is it? Oh my gosh? Haha you will no in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter even though it really had no events in it…. Well Review! Pleassssse!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOO HOO 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! This one goes out to all my anonymous reviewers! I love you guys and I want you to feel appreciated to so this chapter is dedicated to you:) I love you guys! Even though its short…. It's sweet… haha get it… lol. And thank you also to Mahhbabynialler for the constructive criticism:) I am hoping to change that.**

(Mac POV)

"The boys can't come?"

"Nope." Lanny replies dragging me to the door. I wanted to say bye to Niall and kiss him one last time no matter how cheesy it sounded. Then again I had no chance of winning any argument with Lanny at this point so I decided not to try and to just hope that a miracle would happen.

"Wait." Harry yells running into the living room. Wait is right there's no way… Okay Harry's a miracle but not the kind of miracle I'm talking about. We all turn and I see Lanny glaring at him with all she had.

"Harold Styles this better be good."

"He wants to say bye."

"No." She turns around to leave but Harry grabs her hand. Then something weird happens. Harry looked straight into Lanny's eyes and you could literally see her melt into a hopeless fan girl. She stared into his green eyes and he started to speak again.

"Please?" He keeps his eyes locked on hers and his hand laced through her fingers. "Let the lad say bye? For me?" He flashes her, his famous grin and that folks is how you break Lanny. She nods slowly as he brings her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles lightly.

"30 Seconds." And… she's back. I start to walk to the kitchen looking back every few steps trying to figure out what in the heck is going on between them.

(Niall POV)

I am pacing around the kitchen hoping Harry can get her to come back. I told them the plan and why I needed her back here so Harry agreed to try. I here footsteps and look up to se her walking into the kitchen. "Mac!" I yell running over to her in excitement. She jumps into my arms and giggles as I spin her around.

"Quick we got 30 seconds before we both die." She says winking. This is my chance; I reach into my pocket and pull out a silver necklace with a three leaf clover on it.

"I've liked you since the first day I met you and I wanted to give this to you before but couldn't get the nerve. I never want you to leave me." I say looking into her eyes and fastening the necklace under her hair. "I love your sparkling blue eyes I never want to look away from. I love the fireworks that explode when your lips are on mine, I melt when you laugh and I think you are the one for me." She has tears brimming her eyes as she smiles and grabs my neck pulling my face to hers with all her might. I wrapped my arms around her and she jumps up to wrap her legs around my waist never pulling her lips away. I shift my hands to her thighs holding her to me. Louis wolf whistled and I felt her smile.

"Time!" Lanny yells from the door.

Mac pulls her lips from mine leaning her head on mine. "I'll miss you." She whispers.

"I'll miss you too." I whisper back. I can feel her hot breath on my skin and I moan as Lanny yells a final warning for Mac. She jumps down and starts to run towards the door but turns around. She kisses me once more and I cup her face with my hand. I didn't let my hand drop till she had taken a few steps away.

"Coming!" She yells towards the girls. "Bye guys! I love you!" The door slams and I stand there smiling like a dummy.

**HAHA DONE! I typed like a mad man for you guys and thank you again all anon reviewers! You are loved!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter and to my review asking if the non-anon reviewers are loved? Of course! Also go read some of "Kamailelauli'I 2012" Stories! She has not been discovered yet but she's a great writer!:) Thank you!**

(Mac POV)

Walking though the mall we were laughing and messing around. I was running from Eleanor because I told her she was more like Louis mom then his girlfriend and Lanny was throwing coins in the fountain trying to splash Danni who was texting Liam on the edge of the fountain. I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of me because I was trying to find Eleanor who had disaperaed. I screamed as Eleanor jumped out from behind a plant and I stumbled backwards. I landed right on Danielle's lap and we fell onto the floor laughing. Lanny was crying and gripping her stomach because she was laughing so hard and Eleanor was giggling at us. She reached over to help Danni and I was left alone on the floor. I started to pretend cry and Eleanor ran over to me.

"Oh my gosh! My poor Macaroni!" She knelt no her knees next to me and I gripped her wrist with one hand and my chest with the other.

"I- I see a light…" I stutter the words trying not to laugh as I kept my eyes wide open. "It's so pretty…" I trailed off.

"No! Come back to us! I loved you!" Lanny yells throwing herself on top of me. I groan and roll on my side.

"Lanny! Are you trying to make sure I actually die!" I moan trying to breathe.

"She's back!" Look! Danni! She's not dead!" sit up and we are all laughing except Danni who was focused on something in the distance. I follow her gaze and stop laughing.

"Oh crap." I say half smiling. "Looks like we are in a little trouble." I giggle as Lanny and Eleanor try and figure out what im talking about. Then they stop and grin. Look's as though we've been busted.

"Ladies I'm gonna have to ask y ou to leave. You are disturbing the peace." I saw camera flashes out of the corner of my eyes and pursed my lips so my grin wouldn't show.

"We are sorry sir. We will leave right away." Danielle leads us away and we are all holding our breath. The door swing shut behind us and we just stand for a second until Lanny snorts and everyone falls to the ground laughing and gasping for air. "D-Did we just? Did we just get kicked out of a mall?" Eleanor says through giggles.

"Oh god! Best day ever!" Stumbling to the car we are still laughing and my cheeks hurt from smiling. My phone buzzes and I fumble with my pockets trying to grab it.

To: Mac

I miss you

I smile and reply to Nialls text quickly…

To; Niall

I miss you too Just got kicked out of the mall! Looks like we will be home soon.

I lock my phone and get ready to put it away but stop because it buzzed again.

To: Mac

That's my crazy girl. Glad your having fun.

To: Niall

Miss you! See you soon! Xx

To: Mac

I'll be waiting ;)

"Hellooooo!" I look up startled. "Can't you talk to him later? We are having a girl's day! Niall is not a girl." I wonder why Lanny is so touchy about me texting Niall because Danielle had been doing it almost the whole day. I can see how angry she is in her eyes and I can't help but get mad too.

"What's the big deal? I'm here; I can't text Niall one time today? Who are you, My mom!" I am steaming with anger and she is too.

"No! I'm not your mom. I'm your best friend. But maybe I'm more of your mom because best friends are supposed to spend time with each other and I have barley talked to you this whole trip!" She's yelling at me now and Danni and Eleanor are trying to calm us down.

"Do you have a problem with me dating Niall Lanny!"

"No! No, of course not. Not like I care if I spend time with you!"

"Seriously! I spend time with you all the time! We have spent pretty much our whole life together! You are so selfish!"

"Me! Selfish! Oh my god I can't believe you! I'm glad we came on this trip, if we hadn't I would never have realized that you are the worst friend in the world! You are right I've known you my whole life and you have known him for almost a week!"

"Get over yourself! I'm aloud to have other friends then you!"

"I hate you. Maybe we just shouldn't be friends."

"Fine! If that's what you really want." I have tears running down my face and her eyes are red and watery.

"Good." A tear runs down her cheek as she finishes. "I'm gone." She turns around and starts to run away and we see her hail a taxi. I fall to my knees sobbing and holding my head in my hands. My phone buzzed and I forced myself to read it. Tears dropped on the screen as I tried to make out what it said..

To:Mac

Txt me when your home. Were going out for a drink.

I put my phone away to continue sobbing in Eleanor's arms who was now hugging me. Then my eyes widen and I sit up quickly. "Get in the car!" The boys! She's gonna!" I can't even talk I am freaking out so much. The girls had no idea what I was saying and I barley did. "Car!" I yell and point to it. The girls run to the car and I slide into the back seat as the car starts.

(Lanny POV)

I rush into the hotel and pray to god the boys are gone so they won't try and stop me. I yank open the door and relief washed over me. The boys were gone. I run to my room and gather my things quickly running back down to the road. I hop into a taxi, "Airport please." I say to the cab driver. As we take off I look out the back window and see Danielle's car pull up to the curb as I turn the corner. I sigh and wipe the tears from my cheeks leaning back into the seat. "bye." I mumble before falling asleep.

**Here we are… sad right?... it will get better eventually! Review for me my lovely readers:) Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I no I'm terrible. How could I do that to there friendship! But it will all work out happy:D Eventually… brace yourselves for this one.**

I tear up the stairs to brazed to wait for the elevator. Everything is blurry from the tears pouring out of my eyes. I hit the last step still running and burst through the door onto our floor. I am breathing hard and my hearts besting faster then ever. My legs feel like jello and I don't know how but I pushed forward. I reach the door after what seems like eternity and stick the key in the slot. I yank the door open and run to Lanny's room. What have I done? Why did I say those things? There's no way she's still here. How could I loose her! I curse under my breath. I skid into Lanny's room and I was right. Nothing was here. She was gone. I punched the wall as hard I could and started to sob even harder. I was sitting in a ball on the floor and I felt like I couldn't breath but I stood anyways and pushed on.

I stumble off the stairs tears running down my face and my voice hoarse from yelling. I shove the door open and run into something hard. I open my eyes and see what it was. Niall.

"No! Move!" I yell

"Mac! What's wrong?" He yells voice full of concern.

"Lanny! She's- She's gone!" He grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "Shh! Babe. Your fine. It will be okay." He starts stroking my hair as I sob into his shoulder. "What do you mean she's gone?" he asks me once I calmed down a little. I take a breath and try to collect my self as he brushes a tear of my cheek with his thumb. "She- we- I…" I try and tell him and I just keep stumbling over my words. "She's flying home. We got in a fight. I can't loose her." I mumble putting my head in his shoulder. "I can't."

"Common." He says pulling me up.

"No. I have to go " I say trying to push away from him.

"I no." He smiles sadly. "I'm taking you to the airport." His voice is calming and he picks me up bridal style and caries me to the car. The last thing I can remember is pulling out of the parking lot. I fell into a deep, well needed sleep.

"Babe" I faintly here Niall then feel a hand on my shoulder. Mac. We are here."

,y eyes flick open as all the memories flood back. We go to the airport and Niall buys me a plane ticket. Lanny caught a flight earlier then mine so I would have to wait a while. We sat down and I decided to tell Niall the story. He holds my hand in his as I tell him and I can't help but think I shouldn't let him. Boys should never come before friends. Ever. I guess I got so caught up in this relationship I did ignore her. I think I was taking it a lot faster then I should have. It makes me sad to think maybe I did it because it had always been my dream, who knew that dream could make such a impact on me. I looked at Niall during the story and he seemed to be lost in thought to. He looked sad. I didn't want him to feel bad, but then again I don't think I knew anything at this point.

I heard the call for my flight and look up at Niall sadly. I had to do this. I stood up pulling him with me. He started to kiss my neck and my heart dropped. I began to play with my necklace and then I pulled away from him. He looked at me in confusion and I died inside.

"Niall… I… " I didn't want to do this but I think it was for the best. " I looked down at the necklace and back to his beautiful blue eyes. "I- This. It has to end." I unfasten the necklace quickly and grip it in my hand.

"No! No. It doesn't! Please! Mac!" I avoid eye contact hanging my head so he couldn't see my silent tears.

"Lanny is to special. I can't do this. I. I need to go. I will miss you Niall." I lean up to kiss his wet cheek and press the clover into his palm. He grips it tightly as I turn to leave.

"Mac! Please!" I start to jog away and here his voice once more, "Don't go! I love you." I turn quickly and yell back, "Give that necklace to someone special for me!" Tears begin pouring from my eyes as I get on the plane. I sit down by the window and put my forehead against the cool glass. "I love you too." I whisper closing my eyes.

**OH NO SADDNESS!:( I'm sorry guys. I promise everything will work out happy. Just hang in there.**

**To: Siobhan, Yes there will be more then 12 chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

** I couldn't keep you guys waiting to long after the big events so here I am posting a new chapter so you all don't die of anxiety from not knowing. That would be bad because I love you all. Also if this story can make it to 100 reviews by the end I will write another story…Mwhaha… I don't think it will be that hard though because a lot still has to happen. Anyway….I'm now obsessed with Ed Sheeran…. Just thought ya should no;)**

I pull up to Lanny's house knowing that's where she would be. Every time anything happened it would always be here, and I hope that what would happen here today would be good and not bad. I step out of the car quietly and just stand there. I stare at the house and my heart begins pounding. My hands are shaking so bad I have to clasp them together. I take one step towards the door and then another. My heart feels as though it will beat out of my chest. I had always been welcomed in Lanny's home. I remember all the time's I came here and just ran up, opened the door and went in. But now that's changed. I feel like im a stranger to this house.

I step up onto the first step and remember Lanny creeping off this very spot into the yard to get her Taylor Swift doll that we threw out the window and I want to smile but I can't.

The second step comes and I remember us running to the house after Lanny stepped on a bee. I look up and I catch my breath. There is the door I have walked through so many times. Suddenly I see us crashing into Eleanor when she arrived to tell us the good news and the tears I had been holding back finally came. They started to pour down my cheeks as I reached up to knock on the door. It was strange and sad to do this because I don't remember one time I had ever knocked on there door.

The door opens and Taylor is standing there. I quickly wipe away my tears and try to stop anymore from coming as Lanny's little sister screamed. "Mac!" She yelled happily hugging me as tightly as her little arms could. I stroked her hair probably drowning her in my tears.

"Where's sister, hun?" I choke out.

"What's wrong?" The little 4 year old asks looking at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing. It's okay." She seems unsure but points to the back yard anyways. I stroke her cheek sadly and stand up. "Thanks." I say trying to smile for her. I walk over to the window and gaze into the back yard. The first time I was ever here we rolled down that hill. The first time I was here…

Lanny is walking sadly around the back yard wiping away tears furiously. She stops at a little sprinkler and just stares at it. It's the sprinkler we always jumped threw. She continues her journey and stops under the big oak tree. She looks up and runs her hand across it lightly. My heart breaks again as I see her shudder and collapse her knees on the ground in front of that tree. I want to run out there and comfort her but, I can't. What is she didn't want me here? Then what would I do? I want to apologize and tell her everything's gonna be okay and that no boy is ever going to come between us again. That everything is going to go back to normal, like we had never met one direction. I slowly walk to the door and grasp the handle. I turn it and push the door open. I silently walk out to her and stop staring at her shuddering figure. I take one last deep breath and walk to her.

(Lanny POV)

I collapse to the ground remembering all of our moments together. Sobbing my heart out under that tree that was, before so happy to be around. All I can do is picture us in the parking lot. How could I say that? I was being selfish. It was horrible that I left, I just made it worse. She's probably in London with Niall now. I regret it all and now I'm alone in my back yard. "How could I do this?" I mutter through sobs. Then I feel a hand laying on my shoulder and I turn around to see her face, her beautiful face. I rub my eyes knowing it was just a dream.

(Mac POV)

"It's real. I'm here." I whisper as she stares at me. Suddenly she's in my arms and we are sobbing apologies into each others shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." Lanny mumbles.

"No. It's my fault. I treated you like dirt, that's why I'm here. To tell you it's all gonna be fine because now I only have you." I smile at her and her face drops.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"It's over with Niall. I can't loose you, your way more important then some silly boy."

"I love you Mac she says smiling. I smile back but I can see something in her eyes. I can't figure out what it is but I forget about it and hug her again. "I love you too girl."

**There it is. And yeahhh the whole taylor swift Barbie doll thing…. That happened. But. I hope you guys liked it!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two chapters in one day. Be proud.:) Also I just recently go t a review and I fear that my story will get deleted again. If it does I will put it back up again and it will have the same title and picture so just incase… I wanted you to no that.**

(Lanny POV)

**One month later (BOLD LANNY. **REGULAR HARRY**)**

**I don't think she's gave a real smile since we made up.**

I feel bad for him. All he does is mope around and cry himself to sleep every night.

**She thinks I don't know but she has his sweatshirt. She keeps it with her but try's to hide it.**

Babe, I got to go but I love you. See you soon and when ever it's time just say the word. xx

**I miss you too love. Talk soon. xx**

I throw my phone down and stare sadly at Mac. I eventually figured out what happened with her and Niall and she has never been the same since. Harry said Niall barley eats and never smiles. I think if it wasn't for me Mac would be the same. She try's to hide how hurt and broken she is but I know. It kills me that she just pretends to be happy for me. I feel terrible because it's my fault. She tells me it's not but, I know it is. I wonder all the time where we would be if I had never said anything.

I sigh and stand up. Mac had fallen asleep in my chair so I decided to go take a shower. I was going to take her to the mall. The last time we had been at a mall was when the fight happened and I figured it was time to get over it and go. I needed to get her out of the house to take her mind off of things. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose pony tail and she still has her pajamas on from last night. Her face looked sad even though she was sleeping and I run my fingers through my brown hair separating all the curls walking out of the room. I walk across the hall and into the bathroom. I will wake her up when I'm done.

…..

I step back into my room and throw my hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I reach into my drawer and pull out a pair of navy jean Capri's. While I put them on I smile thinking of Louis. I pull on a yellow tank top and a navy knit top and nod to myself while looking in the mirror. Deciding to wake up Mac I shook her shoulder a little and her eyes opened and she blinked adjusting to the light.

"Hun, go take a shower. I'm taking you to the mall." All she does is nod and I break inside, she didn't even object. My makeup consists of sparkles around my eyes and mascara. I grab a jacket incase it gets cold and pull out a pair of denim jeggings for Mac. I throw them on the bed along with a pink tank top and my black and white Winnie the Pooh crop sweatshirt. A very wet Mac pulls the clothes on and grabs a pink scarf out of my hand. I grab a pair of coach tennis-shoes and she grabs a pair of black ankle boots. With my purse in hand and my hair straightened and topped with a mustard colored beanie Harry got me we walk out to the car.

Opening the door to the chilling October air I walk out and get in the drivers side of the car. It was the weekend so we had a couple days off plus a so called, "Halloween Break". It was sprinkling lightly but you could tell there would be a huge storm later. I was proud because I just got my license and could now drive us where ever we wanted to go. I started the car and the radio turned on. The wipers flick across the windshield as I pull out onto the road bobbing my head to "Stereo Hearts" By Gym Class Heroes. I look over to Mac and she is staring intently at the radio like she wanted it to explode. It finally clicked what song was on and I quickly turned it off thinking about the first time we watched the tour DVD and Niall sung that song.

We sat in silence for a while until I decided it was time to have a talk. "Mac, I no your not okay. You miss him don't you?" She stayed silent. I looked at her and there was a tear rolling down her cheek and she played with her ponytail nervously. "Mac. Please talk to me." I plead.

"I…" She starts to talk but her voice cracks and tears pour from her eyes. I rest my hand on her knee and continue. "Babe. I, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I was jealous I didn't mean any of that stuff I said. I think about what we would be like now all the time, if I had just kept my mouth shut, where would we be?" I grab her hand and grip it tightly trying to keep my eyes on the road. "I hate seeing you like this. I know you love him." I whisper the last sentence and I feel her squeeze my hand. I look over at her and she gives me a half smile. A tear drops form my eyes and I smile at her.

I pull into the mall parking lot turning off the car and quickly jumping out of the car. She gets out too and I tackle her in a bone crushing hug. I hear her giggle and grin widely wiping away the tears from earlier. I turn towards the mall. "I'm back. I have missed you odd friend." I say enthusiastically. I hear a noise and look over to see Mac pretending to gag. I wrap my arms around her, "I've missed you to." I say.

"I love you Elaine." I snap my head over to her narrowing my eyes.

"Don't you dare say that name." I link my arm with hers dragging her to the mall then I stop. "Oh by the way, I'm dating Harry."

"What!" She yells at me. I nod and she screams jumping up and down. I drag her to the mall sending a quick text to Harry.

**The word has been said. It's time.;) xx**

**MWHAHA! There's the next chapter. How's Ya like it? Review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's my new chapter!:) I don't think this one will make you cry… if it does sorry. :\**

(Lanny POV)

**Tonight?**

Yes. Can't wait. Xx

**Me Neither.:) Love you babe.**

I throw down my phone and sit for a second. Mac should be back from her house anytime now so I just decide to wait in here. We had just returned from the mall a few hours ago and she went home to grab a couple things so we can have a party tonight. Taylor was going to Nana's and my mom was taking Mike with her to a hotel for a "Get away".

"I'm home!" Mac yells and I here the door hit the wall. I shake my head and laugh.

"Mac!" Taylor runs to Macs open arms as I step out into the living room, "Tay Tay!" Mac yells back. I swear Taylor thinks Mac is her sister.

"Hey now no hogging her!" I yell at the two of them who were spinning around and dancing to the music that was blaring from my iPod speakers. They giggle and Mac walks over to me with Taylor on her back and pats me on the shoulder.

"There's enough of me to go around." She says with a sincere face and her hand on my shoulder. I slap her arm and she cracks a grin. "Besides! Nana will be here soon to pick Taylor up!" She says running around the living room with Taylor screaming. I laugh a little at the two of them and turn to go into the kitchen. I can still here the music loud and clear so I decide against calling Harry for the sake of his ears. I look down at my phone getting ready to text him when I realize he had already texted me. I plop down at the island in the kitchen and read it.

From Harry: 3 Hours.

I scream with joy then slap my hand over my mouth. I scold myself because Mac could have heard them she would have been suspicious. I walk back out into the living room just in time to see Nana's head lights through the window. "Taylor! Mac! Nana's here!" I yell reaching down to grab Taylor's stuff. They run out into the living room Taylor still on Mac's back and I roll my eyes opening the door for them to run through. "Sho-!" I start to yell at Mac to grab Taylor's shoes but just grab them instead. I walk out to the car and throw her stuff in the trunk going to hug Nana. "Bye!" I yell waving to them as the pull out of the drive way.

"Adios my love! I will be waiting for your return!" Mac yells to Taylor. I smile as she turns around and skips to the door too disappear inside.

(Mac POV)

I have been feeling a lot better since Lanny told me how she felt I no. It's not her fault but she still thinks it is. I just took my relationship way to fast not paying attention to what was happening around me. She forgave me, that's all that mattered. I think about Niall everyday but I don't think that will ever change, I love him. I guess this is just how it's going to be. I skip into the house and run to the kitchen to make some cookies for out "Party" that consists of, me, food, movies, music and Lanny." I turn on the oven and make the dough while dancing around the kitchen to Cher Lloyd's Want you back. Lanny burst through the door and I look over to her. I'm making popcorn!" She says dancing to the microwave.

"Not in my kitchen your not." I say smirking.

"You wanna bet?" She asks with a come and get me look.

"Get out of my Kitchen!" I yell pointing at the door and we both fall to the ground laughing out heads off. "oh gosh." I breathe. Gripping the counter and pulling myself off the ground. I don't make it far before falling back to my knees so I waddle over to the cookie sheet and pull it off the counter while Lanny collapses on the floor in a new fit of laughter. She's rolling around the kitchen and I put the cookies in the oven and waddle to her. "You think this is funny" I say smiling and pointing to myself.

She's laughing so hard she can't talk so she just nods and snorts. I sit down on top of her and she groans. "And I think this is funny." She is still laughing so I run into the living room and sit down on the couch for a minute waiting for her. She stumbles in grabbing the wall to keep her body steady as she gasps for air. I laugh at her and run over grabbing her arm like I was helping my grandmother. "Here Miss Shields. Let me help you." I say smirking.

"She stands up straight and just stands there a sec before holding up her finger for the "Give me a second" sign. I cross my arms across my chest and raise my eyes brows waiting for her. Then she punches my arm.

"Shut up!" She giggles. I stick my tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes.

(Lanny POV)

We are sitting down getting ready to watch a movie and I keep looking at the clock. It's about to happen. Anytime now. I look outside and the rain is pouring down in thick sheets. I hear thunder through the music and shiver. I don't like storms they freak me out. Mac loves them… I don't get it. The music changes and I walk out into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. I shut the door behind me and then freeze. Oh crap. I hear the familiar tune start and then I hear the words start. Moments, by One Direction. I hadn't listened to One Direction since we got back and I really didn't want to know how Mac was gonna react. I turn around and walk back into the living room casually. I look over and Mac and there are tears running down her face. No. Not now. Are you kidding me!

"I'm going for a walk." I hear Mac say. I franticly search for a reason for her to stay and come up with the most obvious one ever.

"No, Mac it's raining. You will get soaked."

"I don't care."

"At least grab a jacket." She nods and walks over to her stuff. I gasp when she pulls out Niall's sweat shirt. She puts it on and turns to leave. "Please stay here" I plead. I knew I probably couldn't stop her but I had to try.

"I'll be back." And with that she was gone. I turned around and cursed. I sat down on the couch in a grumpy mood. I lift my head from my hands and as if on cue the cars pulls into the drive way and 5 boy's step out. "Ughhh!" I heave myself off the couch and walk over to the door. A second too late.

**There we are. I hope you guys enjoyed it:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. We are nearing the end:). I will miss you all. You have been great. But just to be clear there still are more chapters I just want all of you to no you are loved very much. Also anyone who hasn't watched some of the Olympics…. You should…. I love the Olympics.:D But I'm sure that's not why you listen to me blab on… its probably cuz of the story… so I will just go and let you read another chapter now. Here we go!**

(Lanny POV)

"Hi guys!" I say putting a fake smile on my face. I let them all in the house an dclose the door. I look aroudn and them and we just stand there for a minute.

"LANNY BOO!" Louis yells and picks me up spinning me around. I am laughing my head off and I hug him.

"I missed you soo much Lou!"

"I missed you too, Love." I grin and hug him again turning back to the boys. I look over to Harry and he gives me his famous grin. I smile from ear to ear and run to his arms. He grabs me and pulls me into him tightly. We just stand there for a minute until Louis decids to be Louis. He reaches his arms around us and yells, "Group hug!".

We all laugh and I hug the boys indivudually. I can tell Niall had lost weight and his smile was not real. I hugged him tightly and didn't let go. "I'm sorry." I whisper in his ear and pull away. He looks at me sadly and I can tell that he doesn't blame me.

"Soo where is my Mac?" Louis asks.

I reach back and skratch the back of my neck awquardly. "I- Uh- I don't know exactly." I smile sheepishly and the boys look at me confused. "She uh… went on a walk." I stand there quietly waiting for someone to say something.

"It's raining." Liam states unsure.

"Yep" I say popping the p and falling back onto the sofa. "I couldn't stop her. She's to stubborn so I uh… let her go."

"Where is she…"

(Mac POV)

I walk out of the door wrapped in Niall's sweatshirt. I didn't care if Lanny knew I had it, infact she probably already knew. I just ran down the sidewalk and to the park. Lanny and I come here all the time and I decided it was the best place for me to cry my eyes out. Lanny didn't need me to destroy her good mood. The fight flashed before my eyes. Then I saw me running into Niall and colapsing in his arms outside the hotel, me leaving Niall at the airport, Lanny and I sobbing into each others shoulders… I couldn't take it. I ran as fast as I could through the rain and I was blinded by the lightning flashing before my eyes. Tears poured from my eyes and I screamed in frustration pounding my fist against the play equitment. I quickly pulled my hand back into me as pain flooded though me. I rested my forehead on the swingset in front of me and slowly dropped down to my knees. I felt like I was drowning in tears and I was despretly trying to resurface. Then all the sudden I here Niall's voice yelling my name. I thought it was my imagination, I thought it was the airport replaying through my mind then I heard it again.

"Mac! Mac! Is that you!" My head snaps up and my heart explodes. There stands a very wet Niall staring at me in desperation. I grab the pole on the swings and help myself up slowly never taking my eyes away from him. "Please." I here him shout over the rain and thunder, I swallow the lump in my throat and my stomach twists into a million knots I stare at him frozen. He silently holds his arms out and stares into my eyes.

"Niall." I say just loud enough from him to here.

"Yes." He says smiling. The rain water is running down his face and his hair is flat against his head but his eyes still sparkel. I take off running, "Niall!" I scream lunging into his arms. He grabs my waist and holds me tight aginast him. I rest my hands on his chest feeling the beat of his heart thought the wet material of his t-shirt. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls my face close to his resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He whispers. Tears run down my face and I smile laughing.

"I love you too." I say closing the distance and kissing him. I feel a light weight on my chest and get the chills pulling away from Niall. I look down and laugh. I kiss him again fingering the necklace that was now around my neck again.

"I found someone special to give this too. Just like you said." He says through the quick kisses he was putting on my lips. I feel his smile against mine and pull him closer.

"I knew you would." I mumble deepening the kiss.

**There see everything worked out.:) I am not quite sure how many more chapter there will be but I no there will be at least one. I will try to get more. Oh and sorry it was so short.**


	17. Authors note:

Okay so guyyyys I am going to wait a while to post chapter 17 until like people cool down about the whole suing issue I'm sorry I don't want to do this to you. When everything relaxes I will post again and I will maybe write another story:) Different member this time though… not sure who. Again sorry but don't give up on my just keep my story on your lists and one day it will be at the beginging slot for updated stories! I love you all and I want to keep writing but this whole things annoying me. I will be back! I love you I love you I love you! Xx Liv


	18. The End:):)

**OKAY GUYS THIS IS THE ENDING I NO YOUR EXCITED BUT CALM DOWN. IM EXCITED TO SO IM JUST GOING TO STOP YELLING AND DO IT NOW! I LOVE YOUUUU!**

Chapter 17: The End.

I shiver into Niall and he smiles starting into my eyes. The world doesn't seem to be moving at all around me I'm so caught up in the moment. I hug my arms around my and Niall squeezes me closer to him. "I love you." I mumble into his wet t-shirt. "I love you soo much you don't even know." His hot breath hits my hair and I shiver as the chills run down my spine.

"I love you Mac. I never stopped and I never will." He pulls away from me and touches the necklace around my neck. He picks it up carefully and runs his thumb across it wiping little rain droplets off to fall on my already we skin. He smiles and I see his eyes start to water. I slowly place my hand on his cold cheek and bring his lips to mine once again. We pull apart and he grabs my hand and starts to pull me from my spot. He starts to go in one direction stops and turns back to me. "I um… which way to Lanny's" he asks scratching the back of his neck in confusion. I laugh and turn him around so we were going the right way and he laughs along with me. Lightning cuts across the sky in front of us and I pull myself closer to Niall as we walk silently through the rain.

About halfway there I hear a honk and look up and immediately shy away form the bright headlights of Louis's car. He sticks his head out and yells for us to get in and Niall picks me up bridal style and runs to the car with me screaming the whole way. When we reached the car I sighed sinking into the comfy backseat next to Niall. I feel the warm air blowing on me and my eyes slowly fall shut and I lean into Niall's side and his head falls on top of mine.

-BREAK-

***beep beep beep***

I bolt up out of bed and scan the room searching for the noise and I realize it's the microwave. I go to lay back down and something is under me. I turn and look around but see something I thought was gone forever. I look at the pale hand and follow the muscle tracks up his arm and smile as I reach his chest. I pplace my hand lightly on his frame and look at his face. My smile creeps up on me, my hand rising and falling with Niall's breath. I lean up and kiss his cheek and flipping over so I could fall off of Lanny's bed. I rub my eyes and squint looking into the bright light of the clock as it tells me its 2:00 AM. I shrug and slip some socks on out of Lanny's drawer. I trudge out of the room clicking the door shut softly trying not to wake up Niall. Turning around the corner I am shocked to see Louis and Lanny sitting on the couch with 3, steaming mugs on the coffee table in front of them I raise my eyebrow in confusion and Lou pats the seat between them. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much." I smile whispering the words to my best friends. I sigh and laugh a little.

"I made you hot chocolate. I thought it fit the time." Lanny giggles and nods to the cups on the table. I smile and hug her.

"Did you bring them here?" My voice is small and I fear it will crack but threw the darkness I see her nod. "Thank you."

"I was worried…we both were." Lanny replies nodding to Louis. I turn my head and smile at him pulling him into a hug too.

"I don't deserve you guys." I say giggling.

"Of course you do! This is just what friends are for. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out? Plus Niall is our friend and we had him to think about." I pick up my hot chocolate and take a sip hugging the warm mug with my hands. I smile moving one hand to the necklace around my neck.

"You guys are the best. I love you both." I wrap one arm around Lou and one around Lanny and hug them close to me. We continue talking for what seemed like hours until all of us fell asleep on each other. I still don't know how we stayed on the couch but when Niall lightly shook me, my eyes fluttered open and I pushed a leg off of me. Before I could get up I slid Lanny's head off my shoulder and laid it softly onto the pillow. Niall reached out and I grabbed his familiar hand and followed as he led me out to the back porch. I smiled seeing the sun in the sky and the dew on the grass. "Good morning beautiful." He whispers into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. My hand grazed over his and finally lay on top of it. I leaned my head into his and giggled.

"Good morning to you too handsome. Did you know I love you?"

"I don't think so… maybe you should tell me again." I lightly slap his hand and smile.

"I love you Niall James Horan. And I promise I will never leave you again."

"I love you too Mac." He kissed my cheek and continued softly. "Please stay with me. I don't think I can take you leaving me again."

"I will. Forever."

"Good." He lets go of me and turns to walk away.

"Wha- Where are you going?" I stutter.

"To go get some food…" He trails off. I smile and laugh.

"You silly goose. You can't go with out me." I run and jump on his back and he grabs my legs and runs through the door and into the house. I turn on the radio and nod to the controller. Niall smiles devilishly and cranks the music up all the way and we run into the others rooms and jump on the beds. Screams and moans erupt through the house as everyone slams there pillows over there heads and cowers under blankets. I stand up and slip off the bed Niall following. He starts out the door and when I see him disappear around the corner to find the others. I look back at the bed to see who was in it. Zayn and Harry lay sprawled out buried under covers and pillows and I smirk at them. "I have never met such a lame bunch in my life." I turn and take a few steps to the door but stop abruptly when a pillow hits the door beside me. I narrow my eyes and turn to face the bed again but get hit in the face with a pillow. "HARRY STYLES" I yell at him and run towards the bed. He gets up and runs around the room with me chasing him and he jumps back to the bed to grab a pillow but steps on Zayn and he yelps on pain. Zayn lifts his head off the pillow and glares at Harry frozen in place. He drops his hand on a pillow and doesn't move his eyes from Harry's I see his grip tighten and Harry screams and rolls backwards off the bed. He tries to get up but a pillow smacks him in the face and I start laughing.

Zayn looks at me while he gets up and opens his arms slightly while sitting on the edge of the bed. I smile and run to him collecting him in a big hug. " I missed you Zayn!"

"I missed you to Mac." He smiles pulling away. "I-"

"Ahh!" I yell as Harry runs into my side tackling me to the ground. "I missed you Mac!" He squeals like a little girl and I burst out laughing. Zayn and Harry join me and when the laughing finally stops I hiccup.

"Harry!" I whine. "You gave me the hiccups!"

"I'm sorry love." He replies standing up and pulling me with him. "Maybe Liam can help fix them." My eyes light up as I remember I haven't seen Liam yet. I run from the room and straight into a person. I hear a sweet laugh and hiccup again as I realize who it is. "Leeeyumm!" I yell engulfing him in a hug. As I hiccup again he laughs.

"Got the hiccups huh?" I shrug and he laughs again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Liam." I say following him to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and cinnamon rolls fill smy nose and I smile hiccupping again. I waltz over to the chef and wrap my arms tight around their torso. The warms ands reply by rubbing my arms as I rest my chin on their shoulder. "Looks yummy babe."

"Good. I'm glad." Niall reply's smiling and messing with the bacon. "I see you have caught up with everyone else." He says nodding to the kitchen full of laughing friends. I smile and nod.

"Yep. I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too," He says kissing my hand. I respond with a hiccup witch makes my head bounce on his shoulder and we both break out into laughter.

**OKAY GUYYZZZ THAT'S IT! Did you like?/? did anyone find my little 'One direction' thing in there? Lol, that wasn't on purpose. Just so you know. I hope you're proud of my ending and I hope you all loved it. I am sorry that I kept you guys waiting and I hope this satisfied you. I want your feed back on what I should do next, if anything at all. I love all of you and a special shout- out to my anon reviewers who I can't personally thank. I'm so grateful for all the friends I made from making this story. You all know who you are;)! I love you and peace out my little chickadees! XxxxxxxxxxxLiv**


	19. UPDATE:)

Heyyyyy Lovely's! I Miss you guys but I still enjoy reading your reviews… I bet I got you all excited when I posted this right? Like… OMG OMG OMG SHE POSTED ANOTHER UNEXPECTED CHAPTER LETS GO FANGIRL…. Or maybe you just clicked on it casually… whatever floats your boat as long as your reading this. I do want to let you no I am working on the story and trying to write storys for people who requested it at the same time so if this takes a while I AM VERY SORRY I STILL LOVE YOU!

Anyway. I will keep you guys updated and I want to thank all those Anon reviewers who I can't not personally talk to myself, if you can call messaging someone personally talking to them. I love talking to the people I do and I am always open if you need to talk or your bored or you just want to be like I AM SO ANGRY AT THIS PERSON AND I NEED TO WRITE IN CAPS ABOUT IT CUZ IM MAD. I can totally take that too. Love every single one of you:) And if it was possible I would give everyone of you a cookie, a hug and tell you in person that I love you….. that's not creepy….. I hope…. I don't know. XXLIV

P.S. I apologize for my grammar…. It makes me laugh that many people have offered to pre- read my writing and fix it for me. I am very grateful for those people. Haha. I also want you to know I just spelled "Grammar" wrong and my computer fixed it... that is how terrible I am at this. Lastly who ever Bray Bray is you need to get an occount because your reviews stick out to me :D. I will leave you all to your lives now goodbye!


	20. New Story is up:D!

**Okay new story is up guys:) It's called The London Dream and I hope you all like it! XxLiv**

**P.S. sorry for the wait.**


End file.
